Efek Terlalu Banyak Belajar
by Banci Taman Lawang
Summary: kisah ketika seorang Uchiha jatuh cinta... /SasuSaku/poetry/ [cover sama judul gak nyambung orz]


**Efek Terlalu Banyak Belajar**

**blahblahblah… Naruto copyrighted to Masashi Kishimoto. yeah.**

**And storyline by ~Banci TamanLawang. 8D**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Ketika aku jatuh cinta…<em>

_Perbedaan kurs beli dan kurs jual Yen,_

_tak mempengaruhi harga cinta ku padamu yang tak bisa dibayar dengan apapun…_

_Ketika aku jatuh cinta…_

_Aquatic, teknik melukis transparan terindah menggunakan cat air,_

_kalah oleh keindahan dunia yang diisi olehmu…_

_Ketika aku jatuh cinta…_

_Wangi seluruh makanan yang tersaji di depanku,_

_hilang ketika aroma parfum bunga Sakura mu terkunci dalam indera penciumanku…_

_Ketika aku jatuh cinta…_

_Ketinggian permukaan bumi di atas permukaan laut,_

_kalah oleh ketinggian level cintaku padamu…_

_Ketika aku jatuh cinta…_

_Saraf otakku yang bagaikan modem internet,_

_tak berfungsi karena satu-satunya connection hanya tersedia untukmu…_

_Ketika aku jatuh cinta…_

_Hatiku memerah bagaikan kertas lakmus,_

_yang terkena cairan asam…_

_Ketika aku jatuh cinta…_

_Semua puisi cinta yang kubuat,_

_bermajaskan litotes hanya untuk meninggikan diri mu…_

_When I'm falling in love…_

_There's no poetry, lyrics, words, or sentences,_

_that could describe what's in my heart…_

_Ketika aku jatuh cinta_

_Kekuatan bom atom Hiroshima pada tanggal 9 Agustus 1945,_

_tak sanggup untuk menghancurkan rasa hati ini padamu…_

_Ketika aku jatuh cinta…_

_Aku merasa sesak nafas layaknya orang terserang asma,_

_karena dijerat oleh perasaanku sendiri…_

_Ketika aku jatuh cinta…_

_Teori gravitasi bumi tak berpengaruh pada hatiku,_

_yang melayang ke langit ke tujuh…_

_Ketika aku jatuh cinta…_

_Tanda mol ke-6 pada sangkar ketiga (ges mayor [6b]) di buku musikku,_

_kuubah menjadi tanda hati ketika diriku mengingat dirimu…_

_Ketika aku jatuh cinta…_

_Mataku bagaikan kutub magnet selatan,_

_yang ditarik oleh keindahanmu layaknya kutub utara…_

_Ketika aku jatuh cinta…_

_Hatiku bagaikan soal matematika yang paling sulit di dunia,_

_karena perasaan di dalamnya tak dapat dijabarkan…_

_Ketika aku jatuh cinta…_

_Tusuk flannel untuk mengelim pinggiran kain,_

_ternyata tak berfungsi pada hatiku yang telah robek karena tak bisa menampung rasa ini…_

_Ketika aku jatuh cinta…_

_Seluruh hak dan kewajibanku terlupakan,_

_ketika pikiranku melayang ke arah mu…_

_Ketika aku jatuh cinta…_

_Aku merasa bagaikan orang-orang athe—_

"Ssshhh! Sasu! Lo nyatet?"

"Engga. Ngapain? Bukannya ada di buku?"

"Whoa? Ada di buku? Berarti Sakura itu rajin banget ya! Dia nyatet lho!

'_Sakura nyatet?'_ Batin Sasuke penasaran; memandang ke arah bangku Sakura yang berada di barisan depan. Benar. Sakura sedang menulis… tapi gadis tersebut sama sekali tidak memperhatikan ke papan tulis… Sakura bukan mencatat.

"Cheileh Teme… ngeliatin aja, naksir sama Sakura-chan?"

"Hn."

"Bast—"

"Jangan ngumpat,"

"…lo kayak nyokap gue, Sasu. Ngelarang gue ngumpat."

"Hn."

"Jadi 'Hn.' Itu maksudnya 'Iya'?"

"Hn."

"...terus… lo nulis apaan?"

"Hn."

"Jawab Sasukee! Atau gak gue panggilin Kakashi-sensei buat ngajarin lo mengeja kata-kata baru kayak anak teka!"

"The fuc—"

"Katanya ga boleh ngumpat,"

"Hn."

"LO NULIS APAAN? JAWAB!"

" …rahasia."

_Ketika jatuh cinta…_

_Seorang Uchiha tak akan pernah mengakui,_

_Bahwa mereka bisa menjadi sangat puitis._

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Istilah:<strong>

**Kurs (ekonomi): harga mata uang asing tertentu yang dinyatakan dalam mata uang dalam negeri.**

**Aquatic (seni rupa): teknik melukis transparan menggunakan cat air.**

**Litotes (bahasa): majas yang contoh umumnya pada puisi biasa dikenal sebagai syair "merendahkan diri"**

**Mol (seni musik): tanda yang berfungsi untuk menurunkan nada setengah laras.**

**Tusuk Flannel (tata busana): tusuk hias yang kalau dilihat dari luar kain seperti huruf X (biasa dipakai untuk mengelim tepi kain)**

**Counted words: 406**

**ini ditulis ketika saya sedang stress belajar dalam persiapan ujian masuk penerimaan siswa baru di sebuah sekolah swasta (tapi ga masuk, gimana ya, standard labsky emang tinggi banget). Tiap tiga bait syair-syair puisi ini ditulis berdasarkan mata pelajaran xD**

**Review?**


End file.
